Psych
by TheCresantMoonWolf
Summary: Shawn gets attacked in his apartment, Which leaves some Serious questions to be answered. Why was he attacked? Who did this?, Why did they do this?. As Juliet,Lassiter,Gus and Chief Vick try to solve this case will they find who did?
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer walked out of the station feeling extremely happy with himself. He just solved a murder case that Lassiter couldn't solve for 2 years. Shawn got out his cell phone and called Gus. '_Hello this is Burton Guster' Shawn sniggered 'It's not funny Shawn!' _Screamed Gus from the other side of the phone connection_. 'Well any where are you I just solved a murder case that Lassie couldn't solve and I for one fully believe that this calls for a celebration' _Shawn could hear Gus sigh over the phone _'Shawn every case you solve that Lassiter can't you believe that it calls for a celebration' 'But dude this so calls for a celebration it was a murder case that was 2 years old, this so calls for a Pineapple smoothie.' 'No Shawn I got to go bye.' _Shawn could hear the never ending beep, signaling that Gus hung up. Shawn shrugged and walked to his bike. As he got on his bike Shawn felt something was wrong but shrugged it off as a pineapple smoothie craving. Shawn put his cell phone in his back pocket and put his helmet on and drove off.

Arriving at his apartment (Aka the old dry cleaners) Shawn took off his helmet and parked his bike, Putting his smoothie down on the bike seat Shawn went to unlock the door and he noticed that the door had cry bar marks, taking out his cell phone he called Juliet. '_Hello Santa Barbara police department' 'Hey Jules it's me Shawn' 'Shawn? What do need?' 'Jules I need you come here I think some one broke into my apartment' _at this frightening accusation she was concerned. _'Shawn stay right-'Shawn_ hung up before Juliet could finish the sentence.

____________________________Police Department_________________________

Juliet Stared at the Phone in frustration and worry. She then slammed it down hard on the receiver. Juliet got up and grabbed her coat. On her way put she grabbed Lassiter. "O'Hara where are we going?" not bothering to turn around Juliet headed for the door saying "Were going to Shawn's Place he said someone might have broken in his department." Juliet said opening the door and heading for her car. "So were going to Spencer's because some one broke into his apartment?" Lassiter said getting into the passengers seat. "Yes we are". And with that Juliet drove off towards Shawn's place.

___________________________Shawn's Place_____________________________

Once they got there the door was wide open and the place was in disarray, Lassiter at once took his gun out and searched the living room. "Clear!" Juliet looked in the bathroom and saw nothing in there "It's clear here!" Lassiter then checked the bedroom and was shocked at what he saw, Shawn on the floor knocked unconscious with blood soaking his shirt. "O'Hara Call an ambulance!" was what Lassiter said before putting away his gun and kneeling down by Shawn to see if he could find a pulse. "Oh my gosh Shawn!" notified Lassiter that Juliet and arrived in the room. Finding a pulse Lassiter sighed in relief. Pulling out her cell phone Juliet called 911. "This is Officer O'Hara from the SBPD we have a man down at 26 apple tree court drive" "There on there way" Lassiter nodded in recognition and grabbed a blanket from the bed putting it on Shawn's chest to stem any bleeding. While Juliet waited outside for the paramedics.

__________________________5 minutes earlier______________________________

Shawn took a step inside and gently crept toward his living room finding nothing in there he headed back towards his bedroom. Stopping once he saw a guy snooping in his drawer. Turning around the guy froze at seeing Shawn. Taking out a pocket knife he leapt at Shawn and Stabbed Shawn in chest once before Shawn Punched him in the nose and dived for the door. But before he could reach it Shawn got grabbed from behind and got stabbed again and had his head slammed into door knocking him unconscious. Thinking Shawn was dead the guy threw Shawn on the floor and ran out the door.

________________________Back to present__________________________________

Juliet came back inside with the paramedics 3 minutes later. As they lifted Shawn onto the Gurney Lassiter turned to Juliet. "Who could have done this?" "I don't know O'Hara, but I can tell you that when I found out who did this, there gonna pay." As soon as Lassiter finished that statement a Female paramedic came up to them "Would one of you like to ride with him?" Juliet looked at Lassiter with a Pleading look that looked like a begging puppy." "Yes you can ride with him call me once you get there I'm gonna head back to the station and report this to Chief Vick." "Thank you Carlton" and with that Juliet got into the back of Ambulance and they drove away. Lassiter walked out to his car and drove back to the station, to report the disturbing news, about their Psychic.

_______________________At the Hospital_________________________________

Henry Spencer paced around the waiting room with an expression mixed between frustration, worry, and anger. Juliet sat on one of the chairs; tissues in hand, as her eyes were all puffy from crying and yet still would not stop shedding tears. Finally after waiting an agonizing one hour wait, that felt like two. A doctor walked in with a nurse, clipboard in hand. Henry finally stopped pacing and said with impatience in his voice "Is my son alright?" The doctor looked at them with a serious and happy face. "Yes Mr. Spencer he's going to pull through, But I am worried at where the stab wounds were located, One was located right above heart the second and third were no where near his lungs or heart and just bruised his ribs, but he does have a minor concussion." At this news they were glad, happy, worried and had some concern as to what and how this could affect Shawn. "We put him on an Iv and pain killers as well as blood transfusions."

Sighing In relief Henry looked at the doctor directly. "Can we go see him?" The Doctor nodded and looked at the nurse "Linda can you show them to Mr. Spencer's room" nodding and walking down the hallway. When they got there Juliet had to stifle back a gasp seeing Shawn so vulnerable and weak. Sitting down on a chair next to Shawn, Juliet grabbed his hand, While Henry sat on the other side. 5 Minutes later Gus walked in with wide eyes. "What happened? Lassiter called me saying that Shawn was in the hospital". Turning their head to look at Gus, Henry nodded to the couch by the bed. Taking the head nod as a sit down nod Gus walked over and sat down. All the while every one had one thought still lingering on their minds '_Who and why did they do this to you, What happened?'_


	2. AN Apologies!

**Hi! First off I would like to apologize that this is not a real Chapter. **

**Second off I would like to apologize that I haven't updated in so long. I haven't been able to watch Psych in a LONG time and Well I ran out of inspiration as well as if the story was any good. **

**Third I was going to write another chapter today but sadly it appears that my first chapter and what I had written of Psych but when I went to go look it was GONE! So for those of who who have painstakingly waited for the next chapter I am really, really, really, sorry to. Until I can find what I had of the second chapter and of the first I can't continue to write the second Chapter and If your angry at me I can understand. But I will try to update my other stories that I have written and for this one I WILL try to find the second chapter. **

**From your apologetic writer TheCresentMoonWolf**


End file.
